Love comes in numbers
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: They say you have to love someone. A guy, if you're a girl. The right guy. The Prince Charming. They don't know you're a prince yourself. They don't know your heart has space for loving more then one - the princess, the prince, the knight, the godmother, the densel, the queen and the tramps. You've got space for everyone you can let in. / Amy centred, poly-love and short chapters.
1. Five

**Author's note**: Oh no, I'm fanfic-ing again!

Alright, hello Faking it fans! You never saw me around here. I don't intend on staying too long, but this is a chaptered fic. I have one warning: **please, don't come begging me for Karmy**. That's the only thing that won't happen. I'm a Reagan/Amy shipper and I do like Karmy as friends, but not as a couple.

This fic is Amy centred and it's about poly-love. I guess I've been bothering so many people about it in here that I decided it'd be better if me myself wrote it, right? Why not. And, you see, poly-love is such a deep sentiment, I'll try not to ruin it.

I'll probably post more soon, so stay tunned.

Also, I'd appreciate if you leave your review. Few free to tell me your toughts, even if they are not very nice. Thick sking, guys, I can take it.

Last thing: the chapters will probably be all short. Please, get used to it.

**DISCLAIMER: Faking it is not mine. Thanks God, because I'm not nearly as good in writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love comes in numbers<br>**Byzinha Lestrange

A Faking It fanfic

**I. Five**

They were five and somehow they connected right away.

It was strange and beautiful and Amy had never felt that way. They were just five and she didn't understand how things work, but it was nice to know that she had a friend despite her mother and the beauty contests that she hated and the pink ribbons in her hair.

In fact, it had been the ribbon that first linked them. Karma, with that red hair of hers, was enchanted by the adornment on Amy's blonde locks and without a second thought she took it from her hair and tucked into the other girl's locks. It looked so much better in her, they both knew it and later that day Karma wrote for Amy the smaller and most innocent of the songs, written in purple paper and yellow crayon, only four lines in their childish cursive, mistakes and all.

Amy treasures it until now and it didn't matter that Karma was still mad at her. That bright day of October would never be forgotten.


	2. One

**II. One**

They were one, because it was Karma and Karma was a gravitational center. Amy's world evolved around the redhead friend and it was extremely hard to say no to her.

They were one in that gymnasium telling the world that they were a thing. One only thing that sent Amy's world spinning around in confusion and comprehension at the same time.

Such a shame the awe in Karma's eyes wasn't the same as the one in Amy's.


	3. Zero

**Author's note**: Thank you for believing in this tiny fic. I hope you enjoy it and, tbh, I also hope to see your reviews and opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Zero<strong>

She was none when it came to her mother and the fear of knowing how Farrah would react if she only wondered what was going on. Had she known how confused Amy was, maybe it'd be easier… but there was no way her mother would understand.

Ever since a very young age Amy had made sure to show her mother that they were too different and to admit in front of her – and on regional TV – that yes, she liked girls would be an ultimatum that could change more than everything at home.

She was so not ready for this.

Everything was too green to even be considered official, but it was for Karma and Karma was Amy's gravitational center (and she didn't realize at first, but it was for herself and she was figuring out her own persona), so it was totally worth it.


	4. Three

**IV. Three**

They were three because she had agreed with that and it was her moment to show Karma that they could have it all. A long shot within a great opportunity.

The moment she kissed her, it was magical. As if she had just spotted an eagle, she'd describe later, and that was it. She'd made it. She convinced Karma and for one second of amazement they were two.

But they weren't two, but three, and the following second Amy had other hands on her body and other mouth on her mouth and damn.

Damn, that felt good.

That felt stupidly good.


	5. Two

**Author's note**: Right now, I'm still going through what happened on the show, but as this fic becomes an actual fanfiction, the chapters will start to get longer.

I want to thank everyone who's reading and believing and also those who are reviewing. I love me some reviews and you're all wonderful! x

* * *

><p><strong>V. Two<strong>

They were two, each in their own misery, drowning in wedding cake together. They had their differences and misunderstandings and yes, they fought like dog and cat, but there was a moment of comprehension in there - even if superficial.

There was no way to deny that they had had a rough beginning. Afterall, there couldn't be two people more different then Amy Raudenfeld and Lauren Cooper, but they had someone in commom now - Farrah - and they had something in common now - heartbreak.

So okay, they still had their secrets, they still were far from friends.

At least, somehow, deep down, there was no denial that they had started to get it. They were sisters now. Might as well roll with it.


	6. II

**VI. Two**

There was a hole Karma-shaped in Amy's heart caused by unreturned love and betrayal.

There was a hole Karma-shaped in Liam's heart caused by lies and betrayal.

They were two holes filled with alcohol and anger and a deep drunk desire to hurt (and maybe, just maybe, it was also their chance to finish what they had started when they were three, because they knew exactly the reaction they'd get and the feelings they felt that Saturday were welcomed this Saturday).

Their drunken selves knew how to take bad decisions very easily.


	7. I

**VII. One**

It wasn't hard to understand Farrah. It was a fact that she lived for her daughter and a fact that things weren't going so smoothly between them lately, but Amy had never felt like her mother acted more like one then that following night – selfish and beyond happy that her daughter was being nothing but everything she wanted: straight, two boys in 24 hours. Wasn't it wonderful?

It wasn't. And pilled with the guilt and the lies, it infuriated Amy.

She wasn't straight. And she wasn't sure she was gay either right now. As she stated, she was confused.

Very confused.

(and guilty. Damn, the guilt was going to eat her alive)


	8. V

**VIII. Five**

Things were way too weird being two, that's why they became five. An innocent sleep over that could turn things down, given the amount of secrets going on.

(it didn't make the last bit easier that Karma still felt super guilty over the things were said the night of the wedding, completely oblivious that Amy had a lot of more thing to feel guilty about and apparently, Lauren knew things too)

The two new sisters had a chance to destroy each other, but apparently the bond was strong. No one could spill out the secret of the other and by morning they made sure that the priorities were talked through.

Amy couldn't shake that feeling, though. That the honest that she filled in Lauren's heart could be well used in her too. But who she wanted to fool? Sleep with Liam would never be a truth taken smoothly by Karma and honest would never fit well in that situation.

She knew Karma better than herself. She knew how it'd turn out.


End file.
